


Champagne

by HartbigFic



Category: Hartbig, My Drunk Kitchen, dailygrace
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartbigFic/pseuds/HartbigFic





	Champagne

“Grace,” Hannah whined from the lounge, looking to the blonde who was standing in the kitchen drinking from the bottle of champagne they had.

“If you want some champagne, come and get it,” Grace replied, waving the bottle in front of her.

Getting up from the couch Hannah made her way into the kitchen, stumbling slightly, and reached for the bottle of alcohol.  
Smiling mischievously, Grace held the bottle of champagne above her head so the shorter woman couldn't reach it.

“Can you get it?” Grace asked, giggling at the pouty face she was receiving.

“Don’t be mean,” Hannah responded, reaching for the bottle but not getting anywhere close to it.

Stepping back and examining the situation as best she could, Hannah could only come up with one solution to be able to get to the alcohol. Trying to hide the grin from her face, she stepped into Grace’s personal space and backed her up against the fridge door. Hearing Grace breathe in sharply, Hannah moved in closer to her so their fronts were millimetres apart and placed her hands on the older woman’s hips to help steady the both of them.

“Feel like sharing yet?” Hannah asked, close to the blonde’s ear.

“No,” Grace replied, her voice shaking slightly.

Moving her hands up to Grace’s sides, Hannah began to tickle her. Hearing her break out in laughter, she could feel the taller woman move closer to her and her arm moving down. Tickling her for a few more seconds as Grace loudly laughed, she was able to grab the bottle and run off back to the lounge with it.

“Now you’re being mean,” Grace giggled, looking to the dark-blonde woman.

“No I’m not,” Hannah chirped, sticking her tongue out while cuddling the bottle like a baby.

Moving towards the lounge, Grace sat down and looked to Hannah as she took a few large mouthfuls of drink.

“My turn,” Grace said, reaching for the bottle.

“You had your turn,” Hannah replied, moving the bottle away from Grace.

“Looks like I'm going to have to get dirty,” Grace responded, rolling up her non-existent sleeves.

“Oh really?” Hannah replied, falling onto her back as Grace climbed on top of her. 

“Payback’s a bitch,” Grace grinned, taking the bottle from Hannah’s hand and placing it on the floor before tickling the shorter woman.

Laughing uncontrollably, Hannah felt her sides start to cramp as Grace’s fingers found all the sensitive areas along her sides.

“Grace! Grace! Please stop, I'm going to pee my pants!” Hannah yelled between fits of laughter.

“No you won’t,” Grace sweetly replied, tickling the girl beneath her more.

“Yes, yes I will,” Hannah said, trying to get up and push Grace off her, only to fall back and laugh even harder.

“My turn yet?” Grace asked, smiling evilly.

“Yes, yes,” Hannah replied, feeling Grace slow down with the tickling. “I really have to pee!”

“Okay then,” Grace said, letting go of her friend and watching her run to the bathroom.

Waiting for Hannah to get back, Grace finished the bottle of champagne and waved it in front of herself. 

“I have arms and legs,” Grace seriously said, waving them in front of herself and laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Hannah asked, entering the room, stopping only to turn on some music.

“I have arms, and legs,” she said once more, moving them about.

“Yes, you do,” Hannah replied, pulling Grace to her feet. “Let’s dance.”

Moving closer to Hannah, Grace wrapped the shorter girl up in her arms and began to softly sway to the music.

“This is unexpected,” Hannah said, shocked by Grace’s actions.

“Mhm, it is, now shut up and dance with me until Mamrie arrives with more alcohol.”

The End ~


End file.
